Silver Sun Pick Ups
by feeltheRUSH
Summary: FicGift for mah friend. Supergirl's up at the crack of dawn, cranky and irritated. Lucky for her, she's got a new team to help her out. One Atlantean in particular. Oneshot.


_It's Supergirl's birthday [well, _near_ her birthday, anyway]. Not the ACTUAL Supergirl, but the awesomest Master of Disguise Partner I could ask for. Happy Birthday! _

_I asked mah friend for three words and she gave me 'video game', 'purple', and 'coffee' whilst providing a song title for the name of the fanfic. I incorperated them into the story aaaand added a few inside jokes here and there. For a one-shot I'm mighty pleased with this. But that could be due to the lateness of the hour.  
><em>

_Set in Young Justice-verse with Supergirl as an established part of the team._

_Young Justice belongs to Cartoon Network and DC. My Little Pony belongs to some crackheads. But they're rich crackheads sooooo, props to them I guess.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Silver Sun Pick Ups<strong>_  
><em>

Supergirl tensed in her chair, crossing her legs at the ankle, balling her small hands into fists on either side of the keyboard. Her crystal blue eyes widened, reflecting the harsh, artificial light projected by the screen of her laptop. Strewn across her mattress was her sheets, all twisted and wrinkled from a night's restless sleep. Finally, the Kryptonian had given into her temporary case of insomnia and sat herself neatly into the rolling chair in front of her desk. Flicking a finger across the touchpad, Kara had roused her little Macbook from sleep mode, her desk top illuminating. A colorful tropical reef splashed the screen, an angel fish peering curiously into the camera lens. The reminder of that gorgeous day scubadiving filled the blonde with a warm glow. That had been a marvelous day. The memory was burnished with a rosy sheen in her mind.

She and Kaldur had gotten a day to themselves. No missions, the rest of their teammates gone. So the two had decided to meet on the coast of Maui. They had spent the day surfing and diving, exploring the homes of the underwater world. Supergirl, who was wary of her new position on a _team_, instead of a one on one partnership with Superman, felt that was a turning point. After her day with the gentle Atlantean, she had begun to open up toward the other members of Young Justice.

Now, however, she was feeding a pink disk into the CD drive, clicking through the installation process. Her nails tapped absently on the desk beneath her fingertips, impatiently clucking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Finding no relief to her growing anxiety, she flipped her golden hair behind her shoulder, gathering her hair into a ponytail. Then, suddenly, as if electrified, she dropped her hair, pursing her pink lips with disdain. If she put her hair into a ponytail, she was basically copying the other blonde on the team: Artemis. And no _way_ would Supergirl copy that little tardo.

A smile curved her mouth. She and Artemis had bonded over telenovas, eventually roping in the eager Megan to their viewings. Plus, Artemis hadn't opened her extremely large mouth and blabbed to Batman about her furry little problem: Streaky the cat. So, Supergirl supposed that the archer wasn't _that_ bad. It still creeped her out that Artemis was practically drooling all over Superboy, but other than that, the two had formed a fast friendship.

"Load. Load. Load, load, load, loadloadload!" Supergirl muttered beneath her breath, staring intently at the screen. Through the window carved to the outside of the mighty Mount Justice, the cold beginnings of dawn were peaking over the horizon. She ignored the light streaking past her window, fixated on her laptop. She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

She was picking at some split ends when the bar was fully loaded. Rapidly pressing the 'launch' button, Kara smiled widely, barely able to contain a whoop of excitement. Breath rising and falling in her chest, she watched the screen with fascination as a cartoon pink pony with a star on its flank galloped on screen. It waved a front hoove, a smile gleaming on its muzzle.

"Howdy Partner! Just wanted to welcome y'all to Ponysville, where Friendship is Magic!" it greeted happily, swishing its tail back and forth for empasis. Supergirl cooed over its large eyes and upbeat attitude. Eager to get to the actual game, her finger tapped the 'enter' key, skipping the cutscene. A little hourglass replaced her mouse. The computer was thinking. Holding her breath, Kara waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The screen went blue.

"No!" Kara shouted, forgetting the hour and the fact that other people were within optimal hearing range. "No! Nonononono!" She slammed her palms onto the desk, leaving faint impressions of her hands indented in the wood. Huffing and puffing angrily, she tossed a few stray strands of hair out of her face with a flick of her wrist. Angrily, she crumpled back into her rolly chair chair, pushing herself away from the woes of her computer. Crossing her arms over her white tee-shirt, Kara pouted, pushing out her lips and glaring daggers at the blue screen. Whatever. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic the Video Game didn't seem all that fun anyway. At least that's what she told herself.

There was a knock on the her door, a gentle rap of someone's knuckles. Probably Megan come to ask her to be a little less rowdy at four in the morning in that girly, naive, sweet sort of way that was so M'Gann. Still, Supergirl was still a little sour from her game crashing her computer- she had been looking forward to entering the magical lands of Friendship and Ponies for a solid week, now, the disappointment was heavy- so her response came with more bite than she intended.

"_Yes?_" she asked, through gritted teeth.

The door slid open, and Supergirl squeaked in surprise, diving for her blankets, to cover her long legs that were definitely _not_ covered by her eetsy bitsy shorts with LOVE scripted on along her butt. Wrapping herself in the white cotton sheets, she brushed her hair out of her eyes, slapping a nonchalant smile onto her face. Tilting her head upward Kara batted her eyelashes at the teenager standing in the doorway.

Okay, yeah, she'd developed a big fat crush on him. But who could blame her? He was tall and athletic. His skin was rich and dark. He had _gorgeous_ tattoos. His eyes were bright and silver and kind. Model status, clearly. In fact, he kind of reminded the Kryptonian of that handsome guy who advertised in Old Spice commercials. Oh God. And he was right _there. _A purple mug of something hot and steaming was gripped in both his hands, but he _cradled_ it, like it was a delicate flower.

"Good morning, Kara," he said politely, regarding her frenzied bed and disheveled appearance with a raised brow. He mercifully made no comment. Kaldur always knew when to ask questions and when to let it be. She loved it.

"Morning, Kaldur," she chimed in return, giving him an awkward wave with one of slender hands. Kara could feel the heat sting her cheeks and fervently hoped the dim morning light kept him from seeing how deeply she was blushing. Oh that would be so embarrassing! Her other hand fretted and frayed within the folds of the sheets, picking at a loose thread.

"I heard your... outburst," he explained, rather sheepishly, as if he was afraid of intruding on something private. His silver eyes locked with hers, and he _must_ have felt the magnetic pull. Flicking his chin to the inside of her room, Kaldur asked gracefully, "May I come in?"

"Of course! Yes," she leaped to answer his request, gesturing the vacated chair, tucking a lock of golden hair behind her hair. Kara folded her legs beneath her, pulling the covers over her tanned legs.

Cautiously, Kaldur stepped into the room, seating himself in the indicated chair. His lips pursed and he blew gently on the hot beverage within the mug, lowering his eyes to its contents. Placing a hand beneath her chin, Kara watched him interestedly, a small smile pushing at the corners of her lips. Even doing the mundane, she loved the way he moved. He was just so confident and collected. Untouchable.

At that moment, his silvered eyes flickered upward, meeting hers. Electricity crackled between them, Supergirl could almost see it arching between their gaze. Holding out the cup, Kaldur echoed her small smile, saying "For you."

Wrapping her fingers around the burning hot mug, Kara nodded her thanks, smile brightening noticably. As her hand withdrew to her chest, the poignant smell of fresh coffee tickled her nose, shuddering down to her toes. Noticing its light, cafe color, Kara's smile only broadened. She loved her coffee loaded with sugar and creamer. And this cup? Perfection.

"Thank you, Kaldur," she said sincerely, touched that he had prepared her a delicious cup of coffee.

"It is fine," the Atlantean accepted her gratitude, eyes shining, settling back in the chair, content that she was well-satisfied with his work.

Kara took a sip, revelling in the warmth and the sweetness. Closing her large eyes, the Kryptonian breathed in the earthy smell of the coffee beans mixed with sugary sweetness. Then she tilted the mug with her hands, taking a longer draft. Suddenly, she lowered the rim of the cup from her lips, looking anxiously at Kaldur. Her she was drinking to her heart's content and Kaldur was probably awkwardly wallowing in the silence. And that was the last thing she wanted.

As she caught his eye, his smile grew. "Do you like it?" he prodded, a teasing note edging into his light tone.

Pulling a face, Kara shrugged her shoulders, teasing lightly, "It's _okay._"

The Atlantean put a hand over his heart, as if mortally wounded, stretching the thin webbing between his fingers. "I shall create a better brew next attempt," he promised, feigning distress, beautiful eyes widening.

"Seriously, it's perfect," Supergirl assured him with another long drink from the mug. As the cup obscured him from her view, she heard him chuckle.

"I am glad to hear it," he replied, shifting in his seat so the hinges on the chair creaked slightly.

Setting the cup on her bedside table, Kara gazed thoughtfully at him, her crystal blue eyes trailing between each of his silvery eyes. He looked back at her neutrally, patiently awaiting her to breech the amiable silence between them. She bit her lower lip and her brows drew together as she accessed him. Then finally, allowing the hand beneath her chin to drop into her lap, she straightened her posture with a rustle of bedsheets. "Why're you so nice to me?" she asked honestly. Kara wasn't implying that he wasn't kind to the other members of the team, far from it. Kaldur just seemed to add an extra touch of something whenever he did something for her. Like this mug of custom brewed coffee. It was probably because she was the new girl and he wanted to make her as welcome as possible and not because he was madly in love with her. She prepared herself for the disappointment.

Because, a small part of her- well, a large part of her actually- desperately wanted him to like her back. As much as she liked him.

The Atlantean seemed startled by her question, blinking his silver eyes for a moment before gathering himself. The waxing strength of the sunlight fell upon his strong jaw, setting his eyes aglow, like silver suns. "I want to make you feel at home here, Kara," he answered carefully.

Her mouth twisted into an unhappy quirk, throwing her crystal blue eyes angrily away from him. Of course he didn't like her that way. He was just being an sweet, nice guy, trying to settle in the new girl.

"...and-"

Kara's eyes widened, lifting to meet his with an incredulous look. 'And'? She felt a quiver of excitement begin in her fingers.

"...admittedly, I do like you," he finished quietly, ducking his eyes. The gills along his neck flared, a sign of discomfort on his part. Kara wanted to heave a lovestruck sigh, but refrained, sliding from her bed and swooping down on him, fingers curling beneath his chin, forcing him to look at her. Bending at the knees, Kara felt suddenly infinitely calm, though her heart pitter-pattered in her chest.

"I like you too," she breathed.

And then, their lips were touching, moving in harmony with one another, sparks sizzling down their spines, his fingers tightening in her hair, her hand clenching around his sculpted bicep.

"Friendship is MAGIC!"

The two teenagers broke apart, each slightly breathless, Kara noticably flushed, hair tangled and knotted in the most luxiourious of ways. Kaldur had risen to his feet in the past few seconds, and one of her arms had been wrapped around his neck, keeping him close. But as they parted, Kaldur took a few steps back, eyes slightly glazed, blinking more often than stricty warranted. Dabbing at the corner of her lips, the blonde gazed forlornly at the screen, which had resolved into a menu decorated with rainbows and joyous ponies, one which kept proclaiming, "Frienship is MAGIC" every two minutes. Giving Kaldur a sheepish look she shrugged her shoulders, unable to come up with a useable excuse.

My Little Pony was always a guilty pleasure of hers. Arty often teased her about it, and so did Wally, when he figured it out. Kaldur would probably furrow his brow and let it slide. Optimistically.

Cocking his head, the Atlantean gazed at the screen, slowly coming out of his daze. Then he looked at Kara, a slow smile spreading on his face, exposing his very white, even teeth. Something twinkled in his eyes. Supergirl had to keep from swooning again.

"Curious, I am a fan of this program as well," he said seriously.

Weightlessly, Kara grinned, returning into his open arms, thinking contentedly that this whole team thing wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, so this was one night of focused writing. Birthday present for choos, Chey! It was absolutely nessecary to make a reference to your obsession with that show about dancing singing talking ponies. I just dont understand the appeal, but you like it, so I write it. I hope you like it.<em>

_For the rest of you lovely readers, thanks for taking a looksie at this here fic. I do like Tula and Kaldur, because its canon, and I feel obligated to follow the canon with my shippage, but, taking a look at Shoot Straight for the Heart, I kinda just... kick the canon and laugh while its down. Rob/Art and now Kal/Kara. Oh weeeell~ Kaldur'ahm and Kara are so adorable together, and Tula went running after Garth, so I say let there be Kar'ahm. Or SuperAqua... SuperLad? Well. You get the idea. _

_First time writing fic that contains something slightly resembling smut, so please lemme know how I did. Review! Gratzi gratzi!_

_...oh look, it's five am. AW YEAH._


End file.
